Fragmente
by Jasnah
Summary: "Glaubst du, dass es irgendwann aufhören wird?" - Ein Krieg, zwei Kinder, eine Mission und Erinnerungen an einen gefallenen Kameraden


**# 1 „Achte auf Rin"**

Die Tage verlaufen immer gleich. Vorrücken. Fallen auslegen. Angreifen. Kämpfen. Töten. Zurückziehen. In Deckung gehen. Angreifen. Töten. _(Das Blut und die Schmerzen und die Schreie und das Zittern und-) _Weiterkämpfen. Angreifen. _(Der Rauch und der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch und der röchelnde Atem und-)_ Töten. Die Tage verlaufen immer gleich.

Die Nächte verlaufen immer gleich. Wache halten. Schlafen. _(Auf kaltem, harten Stein.)_ Vorrücken. Schleichen. Angreifen. Töten. Zurückziehen. Verletzte behandeln. Verluste beklagen. Schlafen. _(Die Albträume von Obito. Obito tot, Obito, der zerschmettert unter dem Felsen liegt-) _Schlaflosigkeit. Die Nächte verlaufen immer gleich.

Die Tage werden zu Wochen, werden zu Monaten. Die Wochen verlaufen immer gleich. Die Monate verlaufen immer gleich. Alles verschwimmt zu einer grauen Masse, und Rins Gesicht, Rins blasses, müdes Gesicht, zählt zu den wenigen Dingen, die aus dem Grau hervorstechen. Er weiß nicht mehr, welche Kameraden in der letzten Woche im Kampf gefallen sind, doch er erinnert sich an Rin. Rin, die Verletzte behandelt. Rin, die lächelt _(mit stumpfen Augen)_. Rin, die ihr Chakra in seinen Körper fließen lässt, seine Verletzungen heilt und ihn zur Vorsicht ermahnt. Rin, die nachts neben ihm liegt und so tut, als würde sie schlafen, während sie immer wieder verstohlen in den Himmel blickt.

„Kakashi." Minato-sensei blockiert seinen Weg und winkt ihn zu sich heran. Er zieht eine kleine, unscheinbare Schriftrolle aus seiner Manteltasche und drückt sie ihm in die Hand. Kakashi mustert die Schriftrolle, wiegt sie in seiner Hand, betrachtet das komplizierte Siegel, das es ihm unmöglich macht, die Schriftrolle zu öffnen. „Ich habe eine Mission für dich und Rin. Wir planen, Iwagakure in die Zange zu nehmen. Konoha hat eine zweite Division losgeschickt, die sich dem Dorf vom Osten aus nähern soll. Ihr werdet sie unterwegs abfangen und ihnen diese Schriftrolle überreichen, das ist sehr wichtig. Sie sollten in sechs Tagen an diesem Stützpunkt sein." Minato-sensei zeigt auf eine Karte, die auf dem Boden ausgerollt ist, und tippt auf einen Punkt mittig zwischen Iwagakure und Takigakure. „Wendet euch an Nara Shikaku. Und nehmt Pakkun mit, mit seiner Hilfe solltet ihr es schaffen."  
Kakashis Blick wandert zu Rin, die einige Meter von ihm entfernt steht und ihre Tasche zusammenpackt, zurück zur Schriftrolle und schließlich zum Gesicht seines Senseis. „Vertrauliche Informationen?" Minato-sensei nickt, eine Geste, die mehr Fragen als Antworten birgt. „Warum ausgerechnet wir?"  
„Weil ihr unauffällig genug seid, um unbemerkt durchzukommen. Und weil ich euch vertraue. Hauptsächlich, weil ich euch vertraue. Aber seid vorsichtig. Hier." Er reicht Kakashi eines seiner speziellen Kunais. „Ich habe dieses Kunai für mein _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ markiert. Das gibst du ebenfalls Shikaku-san."  
„In Ordnung."  
„Und …" Minato-sensei zögert kurz, bevor er weiterspricht. „Achte auf Rin."  
_(Obitos zerschmetterter Körper liegt begraben unter den Felsen, seine Stimme ist nur noch ein undeutliches, kraftloses Flüstern: „Kakashi … nimm Rin und bring sie fort von hier …")_  
Kakashi steckt die Schriftrolle weg. Nimmt Minato-senseis Hand und schüttelt sie. Drückt sie. Fest. „Auf Wiedersehen, Sensei." Und Minato-sensei lächelt, und er prägt sich das Lächeln ein, damit er es nicht vergisst.

xXx

**# 2 „Es ist keine Verschwendung" **

„Blut. Und Rauch." Pakkun neigt den Kopf zur Seite; die Geste wirkt auf groteske Weise menschlich an ihm. Kakashis Hand wandert wie von selbst zu dem Stirnband, das Obitos Sharingan verdeckt. „Aber die Gerüche sind schon etwas älter und fast verblasst. Zwei Tage ungefähr." Und Kakashis Hand entspannt sich ein wenig. Er schiebt das Stirnband trotzdem nach oben, nur für den Fall. Sucht die Umgebung nach fremdem Chakra ab, findet jedoch nichts Verdächtiges. Und schiebt das Stirnband wieder über sein Auge.  
„Pakkun." Rin geht neben dem Hund in die Hocke und krault ihn kurz hinter dem Ohr. „Kannst du uns sagen, aus welcher Richtung der Geruch kommt?" Pakkun lässt ein leises, freudiges Winseln hören, bevor er sich wieder auf den Geruch konzentriert. „Aus Südosten", antwortet er schließlich. Kakashi holt ein Fernglas aus seinem Rucksack, läuft geduckt bis zur Felskante und geht hinter einem großen Felsen in Deckung. Er richtet das Fernglas nach Südosten aus und späht über den Felsen hinweg nach unten ins Tal. Verschwommene Umrisse erscheinen vor seinem Auge; er verstellt den Zoom ein wenig und die Umrisse nehmen die Gestalt eines kleinen Bergdorfes an. Kakashi beobachtet das Dorf für ein paar Minuten und läuft schließlich geduckt zurück zu Rin und Pakkun. „Nur ein kleines Dorf. Sieht so aus, als wäre es geplündert worden." Das ist gut, weil von einem geplünderten Dorf keine Gefahr ausgeht - es sei denn, die Plünderer sind immer noch dort, was nach zwei Tagen allerdings unwahrscheinlich ist. Kakashi will weitergehen, doch Rin hält ihn am Ellenbogen fest. „Hast du gesehen, ob die Bewohner noch leben?"  
Er unterdrückt ein – hilfloses? frustriertes? trauriges? – Seufzen, denn er glaubt zu wissen, worauf diese Frage hinausläuft. „Das spielt keine Rolle, Rin. Wenn sie tot sind, können wir nichts dagegen tun. Wenn sie noch leben, können wir nicht helfen. Wir haben keine Zeit, wir müssen unsere Mission erledigen."  
Sie nickt zustimmend. Sie weiß, dass er Recht hat, doch überzeugt ist sie trotzdem nicht. Er registriert ihren inneren Zwiespalt, beobachtet, wie sie sie zögerlich auf ihren Fingernägeln kaut und wie sie ihre Lippen entschlossen aufeinander presst, als sie schließlich eine Entscheidung fällt. „Wir sollten nachsehen. Vielleicht brauchen sie unsere Hilfe."  
Diesmal kann er das Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Rin … das wäre Irrsinn! Wir sind immer noch im Tsuchi no Kuni, auf feindlichem Gebiet, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Selbst wenn wir versuchen, diesen Dorfbewohnern zu helfen, werden sie unsere Hilfe gar nicht wollen. Weil wir Shinobi sind. Schlimmer noch, wir sind Shinobi aus Konoha und es ist durchaus möglich, dass diese Plünderer Leute aus unseren eigenen Reihen sind." Die Wahrheit ist, dass Kakashi es nicht nur für möglich, sondern auch für sehr wahrscheinlich hält, doch das ist eine Sache, die er lieber nicht laut auszusprechen möchte.  
„Ich weiß, dass es unvernünftig ist." Rin lächelt entschuldigend. „Aber ich möchte trotzdem nachsehen. Vielleicht sind dort Verletzte, denen ich helfen kann."  
„Du verschwendest dein Chakra-"  
„Es ist _keine_ Verschwendung!" Ihr Schrei lässt ihn zurückzucken. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubt er, Tränen in ihren Augen zu sehen. Die Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick schwindet, erlischt und flackert gleich darauf wieder auf. „Ich werde gehen." In ihrem Tonfall liegt eine Endgültigkeit, die ihm klarmacht, dass er verloren hat, egal, welche Einwände er vorbringt. Sie lächelt nicht mehr. _Na los, versuch doch, mich aufzuhalten!_ sagen ihre Augen. _(Aber sie blicken nicht mehr so stumpf.)_  
„Rin, du tust ihnen damit keinen Gefallen, und dir selbst auch nicht."  
„Es dauert nicht lange. Und ich werde ein Verwandlungsjutsu verwenden, um das Symbol auf meinem Stirnband zu ändern, damit sie denken, ich komme aus Iwagakure. Vielleicht kann ich etwas Verpflegung als Bezahlung herausschlagen, wenn tatsächlich jemand ärztliche Hilfe braucht. Unsere Vorräte sind ohnehin fast verbraucht."  
„Du willst Verpflegung aus einem Dorf beschaffen, das erst vor kurzem überfallen wurde? Das ist das Lächerlichste, das ich je gehört habe!"  
Sie ignoriert ihn. Dreht ihm den Rücken zu und beginnt mit dem Abstieg.  
Er spielt mit dem Gedanken, sie bewusstlos zu schlagen. Ein kurzer Schlag an der richtigen Stelle würde genügen, und … nein. Das wäre ein Vertrauensbruch, den er sich nicht leisten kann. Den er sich nicht leisten will.  
Kakashi bleibt ein paar Sekunden lang unentschlossen stehen und wippt auf den Fußballen auf und ab. Dann beißt er frustriert seine Zähne aufeinander und läuft ihr hinterher. Ein seltsames Geräusch ertönt hinter ihm: Pakkun lacht.

xXx

**# 3 „So jung"**

Das Dorf zeigt die üblichen Spuren einer gewaltsamen Plünderung. Eine zerstörte Dorfmauer. Skelette niedergebrannter Häuser. Überreste von zerstörten und niedergetrampelten Gerätschaften. Ascheflocken, die bei jedem Schritt leise aufwirbeln. Der Geruch von Rauch, Blut und Schmutz. Leichen. Es sind nicht so viele, wie Kakashi befürchtet hatte. So zynisch es auch klingen mag: Diese Leute hatten sogar noch Glück gehabt. Er hatte bereits schlimmere Bilder der Verwüstung gesehen.  
Die Trostlosigkeit hängt wie eine Dunstglocke aus vergiftetem Nebel über dem Ort. Kakashi erkennt es an den müden Gesichtern der Dorfbewohner, an ihrem schlurfendem Gang und der Art, wie sie ihre Köpfe gesenkt halten. Und doch genügt der Anblick zweier Shinobi und eine einfache, freundlich gestellte Frage, um bei einigen von ihnen die Feuer des Zorns und des Misstrauens neu zu entfachen. Kakashi hält sich im Hintergrund und überlässt Rin das Reden. Rin, die im Gegensatz zu ihm ernstgemeinte Anteilnahme und ein aufrichtiges Lächeln zustande bringt. Früher hatte Kakashi dieses Verhalten lediglich als Schwäche empfunden. Inzwischen empfindet er es zwar immer noch als Schwäche, ist jedoch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es gleichzeitig ihre Stärke zu sein scheint. _Wie merkwürdig._  
Ein paar Dorfbewohner lassen sich zögerlich auf Rins Angebot ein, und als sie bemerken, dass Rin ihre Verletzungen tatsächlich heilen kann, nehmen auch die anderen ihre Hilfe an. Kakashi assistiert ihr so gut er kann; er säubert Wunden, legt Verbände an, trägt Salben auf. Und er beobachtet Rin. Ihm entgeht nicht, wie sich trotz der Anstrengung ein leises Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stiehlt. Und plötzlich fragt er sich, wie Rins Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn sie sich entschieden hätte, nicht Kunoichi, sondern Ärztin zu werden. Glücklicher, wahrscheinlich.  
Sie arbeiten drei Stunden lang, bis alle Verletzten versorgt sind. Alles geht gut. Eine Frau ergreift unter Tränen Rins Hand und stammelt ein Dankeschön. Ein Mann drückt Kakashi einen kümmerlichen Reissack in die Hand und Kakashi erlaubt sich ein erleichtertes Aufatmen: Sie haben zwar etwas Zeit verloren, aber es ist nichts, dass sie nicht wieder aufholen könnten, und Rin-  
Ein Mädchen zupft an Rins Rocksaum und erlangt ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ein junges Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen und großen, flehenden Augen. Und Kakashi ahnt Fürchterliches.  
Das Mädchen sagt kein Wort, ergreift Rins Hand und läuft los. Rin folgt ihm wie eine Schlafwandlerin. All seine Instinkte drängen Kakashi dazu, Rin aufzuhalten, doch er tut nichts dergleichen und folgt ihnen schweigend. Sie gehen tiefer in das Dorf hinein und erreichen die Überreste einer halbverbrannten Scheune. In dieser Scheune liegt ein Junge auf einem Bett aus Stroh. Neben dem Jungen hockt eine weinende Frau. Und vor dem Jungen steht, halb rasend vor Zorn und Verzweiflung, ein Mann, der laut schreiend mit den Armen fuchtelt. „Keine Ninja!", schreit der Mann. „Raus hier! Verschwindet!" Das Mädchen versteckt sich schutzsuchend hinter Rin. Rin hat nur Augen für den Jungen und nähert sich ihm, ohne den tobenden Mann zu beachten. Der Mann stürmt wie ein wild gewordene Stier auf Rin zu – Kakashi streckt ihn mit einem einzigen Schlag ohnmächtig zu Boden. Die Frau kreischt auf, Rin beachtet sie nicht und hockt sich neben den Jungen um ihn zu untersuchen. Das kleine Mädchen läuft zur Frau – Kakashi nimmt an, dass es sich um Mutter und Tochter handelt – und drückt sich schutzsuchend an sie. Die Anwesenheit des Mädchens scheint die Frau zumindest ein wenig zu beruhigen. Sie schlingt die Arme um das Kind, als gäbe es kein Morgen und starrt Rin mit wässrigen Augen an. „Bitte hilf ihm", flüstert sie heiser. „Er ist doch noch so jung."  
„Ich gebe mein Bestes", entgegnet Rin mit freundlicher Stimme, den Blick starr auf den Jungen gerichtet. Sie nimmt seinen notdürftigen Verband ab, betrachtet die Verletzung an seinem Oberkörper und lässt ihr Chakra in seinen Körper fließen, wobei sie fiebrig vor sich hin murmelt: „Stichwunde. Keine Organe verletzt, aber eitrig. Infektion. Hohes Fieber. Hoher Blutverlust. Kakashi, Wasser."  
Kakashi reicht ihr eine Wasserflasche und beobachtet unruhig, wie sie die Wunde des Jungen säubert und einen neuen, frischen Verband anlegt. „Muss das Fieber senken", murmelt sie abwesend, während sie die Fingerzeichen für eines ihrer medizinischen Jutsus schließt.  
Es dauert lange. Zu lange. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, das merkt Kakashi nicht an dem Zustand des Jungen, sondern an Rins Reaktion. Die Art, wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaut. Das tut sie nur, wenn ihre Patienten im Sterben liegen und es keine Chance mehr für sie gibt, aber sie versucht es natürlich trotzdem weiter – wie immer.  
„Na los, Junge. Gib nicht auf. Du kannst es schaffen - verdammt!" Sie kramt hektisch in ihrer Tasche, zieht eine Spritze heraus und spritzt ihm zum zweiten Mal irgendein Mittel.  
„Jetzt aber. Komm schon, Junge, komm schon …" Sie murmelt weiterhin sinnloses Zeug und ihre Stimme wird zittrig und schrill – wie immer, wenn sie merkt, dass ihre Mühen vergeblich sind und sie es nicht wahrhaben will.  
Er hat es schon so oft gesehen und kann es einfach nicht länger ertragen.  
Kakashi zieht das Kunai aus dem Holster an seinem Oberschenkel und sticht es mitten ins Herz des Jungen.  
Die Zeit scheint für einen kurzen Moment stillzustehen.  
Dann scheint die ganze Welt um ihn herum zu schreien; Rin springt auf und reißt die Hände entsetzt an ihren Kopf – „Kakashi, was hast du getan?" – und die Frau und das Mädchen stoßen schrille, einander überlagernde Klagelaute aus.  
„Ich habe ihn erlöst", antwortet Kakashi schneidend, „Und jetzt komm!"  
Er ergreift Rins Hand und pfeift nach Pakkun, Rin klaubt ihre Tasche vom Boden auf und sie laufen los. „Mörder!", kreischt die Frau hinter ihnen wie von Sinnen. „Mörder!"  
Die ganze Einwohnerschaft scheint plötzlich auf die Straße zu eilen und sie zu umzingeln, und das Wort springt wie die Funken einer Flamme von einer Ecke zur nächsten: „Mörder! – Mörder – Mörder!"  
Und Kakashi sieht sich gezwungen, sich den Weg mit dem bereits blutigen Kunai freizuschlagen, während er Rin hinter sich herzieht. Sein Reissack liegt vergessen neben dem toten Jungen im Dreck.  
_„Mörder! – Mörder – Mörder!"_ Die Schreie hallen in seinen Ohren, noch lange nachdem sie das Dorf hinter sich gelassen haben, und ihm kommen die Worte der Mutter wieder in den Sinn: _„Bitte hilf ihm. Er ist doch noch so jung."_ Aber der Junge war 13 oder 14 Jahre alt gewesen, und er und Rin sind 12, also noch jünger. Und ihm wird mit plötzlicher Eindringlichkeit klar, dass das niemanden interessiert. Absolut niemanden.

xXx

**# 4 „Glaubst du, dass es irgendwann aufhören wird?" **

_Du musst schlafen,_ denkt Kakashi. _Du musst endlich einschlafen._  
Er hat nur noch wenige Stunden, bis er Pakkun von der Nachtwache ablösen muss, und wenn er diese Zeit nicht nutzt um zu schlafen, wird er am nächsten Morgen unausgeruht sein. Und unausgeruhte Menschen sind unaufmerksam. Und unaufmerksame Menschen machen Fehler. Und Fehler könnten ihn und Rin das Leben kosten. Also muss er schlafen.  
Aber er kann nicht einschlafen, solange er Rins mühsam unterdrücktes Schluchzen neben sich hören kann. So sehr er es auch versucht, er kann die Ohren nicht vor ihrem Elend verschließen. Aber wie – und die Frage macht ihm wahnsinnige Angst, weil er sich dabei so furchtbar überfordert fühlt – wie soll er sie trösten, damit das Schluchzen aufhört? Er weiß es nicht. Vielleicht hätte Obito es gewusst. Obito …  
Als seine Gedanken abschweifen, wird ihm plötzlich bewusst, dass er sich nicht mehr richtig an Obito erinnern kann. Er weiß noch, dass Obito schwarze Haare und dunkle Augen gehabt hatte, dass er immer diese lächerliche Schutzbrille getragen hatte, aber der Rest seines Gesichts … Wie hatte Obitos vollständiges Gesicht ausgesehen? Seine Nase, seine Wangenknochen, sein Kinn? Kakashi versucht, sich zu erinnern, doch das einzige Bild, das vor seinem inneren Auge auftaucht, ist das von Obito, der zerschmettert unter dem Felsbrocken liegt … sonst ist da nichts.  
Diese Erkenntnis versetzt ihn so sehr in Schrecken, dass es ihm die Luft abschnürt. Er liegt dort wie gelähmt im Dunkel einer Höhle, nur wenige Zentimeter von Rin entfernt, und er kann sich nicht bewegen, und der droht zu ersticken, und keiner wird es merken, weil-  
„Kakashi?" Eine kühle Hand auf seiner Wange.  
Kakashi öffnet die Augen und atmet.  
Ein dunkler Schatten hat sich über ihn gebeugt. Rin, natürlich. Er erahnt ihre Konturen mehr, als dass er sie sehen kann, aber Rins Chakra ist eindeutig erkennbar. Es ist natürlich nur schwach, weil Rin es unterdrückt, aber es ist unverkennbar Rins vertrautes, sanftes Chakra.  
„Kakashi? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Ihre Stimme klingt angespannt. „Ich konnte dich plötzlich nicht mehr atmen hören."  
„Mir geht es gut." Seine Stimme klingt trotz seines inneren Aufruhrs ruhig und kräftig, und er ist dankbar dafür. Er setzt sich in eine aufrechte Position und Rin zieht ihre Hand zurück. „Wie geht es dir?", fügt er hinzu, bevor er sich über die Tragweite dieser Frage Gedanken machen kann.  
Ein leises Raschelen ertönt, als Rin den Saum ihres Rocks in ihren Händen knetet. „Ich … ich." Sie seufzt leise. „Ich komme mir so dumm vor. Es tut mir leid, Kakashi."  
„Was tut dir leid?" Er hat mit Vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer Entschuldigung, und irgendwie ist es verstörender als ein Tränenausbruch.  
„Dass ich dich dazu überredet habe, in dieses Dorf zu gehen, natürlich", antwortet Rin. „Ich hatte mir eingebildet, etwas Gutes für diese Menschen zu tun, aber eigentlich habe ich aus purem Egoismus gehandelt. Es ging nicht um diese Dorfbewohner, sondern um mich selbst, um die Befriedigung, die man erlangt, wenn man glaubt, etwas Richtiges zu tun. Ich bin so eine Heuchlerin."  
Und nun kommt er doch, der befürchtete Tränenausbruch, und Kakashi sitzt daneben, unfähig, die richtigen Worte zu finden, während Rins Körper von den Tränen, die sie nicht länger zurückhalten kann, durchgeschüttelt wird. Was soll er sagen? _Es wird alles gut werden?_ Lächerlich!  
Er legt ihr unbeholfen eine Hand auf die Schulter, und sie lehnt sich an ihn, zaghaft und vorsichtig, als würde sie befürchten, dass er gleich wieder von ihr abweicht. Kakashi weiß immer noch nicht, was er sagen soll, also bleibt er stumm neben ihr sitzen und wartet, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt. Es dauert nur wenige Sekunden, doch ihm kommt es vor wie eine Ewigkeit.  
„Glaubst du, dass es irgendwann aufhören wird?", fragt sie schließlich mit belegter Stimme. Er braucht nicht nachzuhaken, um zu wissen, dass sie den Krieg meint.  
„Ja", sagt er langsam. „Irgendwann muss eine der Parteien den Krieg gewinnen, und dann wird es aufhören. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und Konoha gewinnt."  
Die Frage _Was geschieht, wenn Konoha verliert?_ hängt unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen in der Luft.  
Wieder dauert es einige Sekunden, bis Rin weiterspricht: „Hey, habe ich dir eigentlich jemals erzählt, warum ich vor einigen Jahren beschlossen habe, mich zur Kunoichi ausbilden zu lassen?"  
„Was? Nein, hast du nicht." Tatsächlich hat er sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, obwohl Rin im Gegensatz zu ihm und Obito nicht aus einem Ninja-Clan stammt.  
„Ich wollte immer so stark und mutig wie Tsunade-hime werden. Sie hatte einmal meine Mutter geheilt, nachdem sie sich bei einem Sturz das Bein gebrochen hatte. Das ist jetzt schon ewig her, aber ich kann mich trotzdem noch daran erinnern, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Ich wollte das auch können, weißt du? Menschen heilen. Deshalb bin ich Iryōnin geworden."  
Rin fängt an zu lachen, ein leiser, verzweifelter Laut. „Aber Tsunade-hime hat Konoha schon seit einiger Zeit den Rücken gekehrt und niemand weiß, wo sie ist oder ob sie überhaupt noch lebt. Und das Schlimmste daran ist, ich glaube, ich verstehe, warum sie gegangen ist, und ich beneide sie sogar irgendwie darum. Vielleicht bin ich nicht nur eine Heuchlerin, sondern auch eine Verräterin."  
_„Hör auf damit!"_  
Er handelt rein instinktiv, als er nach ihren Schultern greift und sie in eine linkische Umarmung zieht. Seine Arme sind irgendwo hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt, ihre Arme hängen schlaff herunter, ihr Gesicht wird gegen seine Brust gepresst. Er spürt das Schlagen ihres Herzens – und das Aussetzen seines eigenen, als ihm klar wird, was er da getan hat. Ein Teil von ihm würde sie am liebsten wieder wegstoßen, doch dazu ist es zu spät, also verharrt er in dieser Position und konzentriert sich aufs Reden, bevor er den Mut dazu verliert. „Dein Grund war viel besser als meiner. Ich … ich bin Ninja geworden, weil all meine Familienmitglieder Ninja waren und ich es einfach nicht anders kannte. Ich bin mit der Überzeugung aufgewachsen, dass es für mich keinen anderen Weg gibt und ich habe dieses Schicksal einfach angenommen, ohne mir großartig Gedanken darüber zu machen. Aber du machst dir immer Gedanken um Alles und Jeden, und das ist nichts Schlimmes! Hör auf, dich selbst zu verurteilen, Rin! Du bist kein schlechter Mensch! Du bist … einer der besten Menschen, die ich kenne."  
„Wirklich?" Ihre Stimme dringt nur gedämpft zu ihm hoch, und doch kann er die Ungläubigkeit heraushören.  
„Wirklich", bestätigt er leise.  
Er kann durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung spüren, wie sich ihre Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verformen. Und irgendwie bedauert er es in diesem Moment, dass er ihr Lächeln nicht sehen kann.

xXx

**# 5 „Was tut ihr da?" **

Er fiel mit wild rudernden Armen und klatschte mit der Eleganz eines Kartoffelsacks auf dem Boden auf. Rin schlug sich vor Schreck eine Hand vor den Mund, doch als sie begriff, dass er unverletzt war, fing sie an zu kichern. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie, immer noch unterdrückt kichernd und rein rhetorisch.  
Obito rappelte sich mit trotziger Miene auf. „Ich werde das nie schaffen!", jammerte er, während der seine verrutschte Schutzbrille gerade rückte. Rin bekam ihren Kicherkrampf endlich unter Kontrolle und betrachtete den Baumstamm, an dem Obito versucht hatte hochzulaufen. „Natürlich schaffst du das!", entgegnete se, wobei sie versuchte, die richtige Mischung aus Strenge und Zuversicht in ihre Stimme zu legen. „Du brauchst nur etwas mehr Übung."  
„Kakashi hat es innerhalb weniger Minuten geschafft", murmelte Obito verdrießlich. Rin unterdrückte den Impuls zu seufzen. Es wäre ihr wirklich lieber, wenn Obito aufhören würde, sich ständig mit Kakashi zu vergleichen. Er machte sich – und ihrem ganzen Team – damit nur unnötig das Leben schwer. Kakashi war nun einmal ein Genie, dagegen sah Jeder blass aus. Sie setzte dazu an, ihm genau das (zum wiederholten Male) zu sagen, als ein Lachen durch den Wald hallte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.  
„Hm, wer kommt denn da?" Sie spähte an vereinzelten Baumstämmen vorbei und erhaschte einen Blick auf einen leuchtend roten Haarschopf, der im Wind wehte. „Oh, Kushina-san! Und Minato-sensei!"  
Rin hob den Arm um ihnen zuzuwinken und wollte nach ihnen rufen, wurde jedoch von Obito aufgehalten, der sie zu Boden drückte und hinter einen besonders breiten, verwurzelten Eichenstamm zerrte. „Was soll das denn?", flüsterte Rin hektisch. Sie war viel zu erschrocken, um wütend zu werden und unterdrückte instinktiv ihr Chakra, als sie bemerkte, dass Obito dasselbe tat.  
_Interessant, wenn es wirklich darauf ankommt, kann er sein Chakra sehr wohl kontrollieren._  
„Ich will nicht, dass sie uns sehen", flüsterte Obito nervös. „Dann fragt mich Minato-sensei bloß wieder über meinen Trainingsfortschritt aus und ich muss ihm erklären, dass ich diesen Baumstamm immer noch nicht hochlaufen kann und … lass uns einfach abwarten, bis sie an uns vorbeigelaufen sind, okay?"  
„Von mir aus." Rin presste sich flach mit dem Rücken gegen die Rinde, rutschte ein Stück zur Seite und drehte den Kopf ganz leicht, um um den Stamm herumblicken zu können. „Ähm. Da gibt's nur ein Problem."  
„Was?", fragte Obito. Er linste ebenfalls am Baumstamm vorbei und sah ganz eindeutig _was:_  
Minato-sensei und Kushina-san waren nicht weitergelaufen. Stattdessen hatten sie ganz in ihrer Nähe eine Decke ausgebreitet und sich draufgesetzt. Und nun – Rin bemerkte verstört, wie sich eine zugleich angenehme wie auch unangenehme Hitze in ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Bauch ausbreitete – fingen die beiden an, sich zu küssen.  
„Oh Kami! Die knutschen ja! Lass uns abhauen, Rin!", flüsterte Obito, als würde ihn die bloße Nähe zu einem knutschenden Pärchen in panische Angst versetzen.  
„Ja", murmelte Rin abwesend. „… Gleich."  
Es war verrückt: Sie wollte wegsehen. Sie wollte es wirklich, schließlich wusste sie, wie unanständig es war zu gaffen. Aber der Anblick des Pärchens übte eine unglaubliche Faszination auf sie aus. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass sie sich küssten, sondern auch, wie glücklich sie dabei aussahen, die sie in den Bann schlug.  
Ob sie wohl jemals – und bei dem Gedanken wurde die Hitze in ihrem Körper noch intensiver – ob sie sich wohl jemals mit Kakashi so küssen würde?  
„Was tut ihr da?", fragte eine Stimme unmittelbar vor ihnen, und Rin sank das Herz in die Hose.  
Kakashi.  
„Wir knutschen", antwortete Rin verschreckt. „I-ich meine", stotterte sie weiter, „Wir wollten nicht …" Sie brach ab und wünschte sich, ein großes, dunkles Loch würde sich im Boden auftun und sie verschlingen.  
Kakashi, der in geduckter Haltung vor ihnen stand, _(wo zum Teufel war der so plötzlich hergekommen?)_ zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte missbilligend. Er bekam jedoch nicht die Möglichkeit, etwas zu erwidern.  
„Was tut ihr da?", fragte eine laute, wütende Stimme, und die jungen Shinobi zuckten alle drei gleichzeitig zusammen.  
Rin sah noch einmal um den Baumstamm herum und erblickte Kushina-san, die mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht auf sie zustürmte.  
„Lauft, Leute!", rief Obito überflüssigerweise, und Rin lief los. Sie bekam unterschwellig mit, wie Minato-sensei versuchte, seine Freundin zu besänftigen („Warte, Kushina! Bring sie nicht um!") und kreischte vor Furcht auf, doch das Kreischen wich gleich darauf einem angespannten, aber dennoch fröhlichem Lachen. Kakashi zischte an ihr vorbei. Sie erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf sein Profil und glaubte, ein Grinsen unter seiner Maske und ein leises Lachen im Wind erkennen zu können.  
Aber sie war sich nicht sicher.

xXx

**# 6 „Ich …"**

Kakashi kann Obitos Sharingan nicht permanent einsetzen; es verbraucht zu viel Chakra. Es überhaupt nicht zu benutzen, wäre jedoch zu riskant. Deshalb hat er sich für einen Mittelweg entschieden: Er schiebt sein Stirnband jede halbe Stunde nach oben und untersucht seine Umgebung gründlich nach potentiell feindlichen Chakraquellen. In der Zwischenzeit muss er sich auf Pakkuns feinen Geruchsinn verlassen. Das widerspricht zwar seinem Bedürfnis, alles unter eigener Kontrolle zu halten, ist aber die beste Alternative.  
Der Angriff ereignet sich in einem dieser Zeiträume, in denen er das Sharingan bedeckt hält.  
Sie laufen durch ein kleines Waldstück. Die Bäume geben ihnen mehr Deckung als die nackte Felslandschaft, die sie in den letzten Tagen durchquert hatten und vermitteln ihnen sogar einen Hauch von Heimatgefühl, obwohl es sich bei den Bäumen hauptsächlich um Nadelbäume handelt.  
Kakashi lässt seine Wachsamkeit keine Sekunde lang fallen. Als sie ohne einen Warnruf von Pakkun in einen Hagel aus Kunai und Senbon geraten, ist es der leichte Lufthauch und das leise Zischen, das ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig vorwarnt. Er packt Rin und Pakkun, katapultiert sich mit einem gewaltigen Sprung nach vorn und kommt etliche Meter weiter federnd auf einem weichen Nadelteppich wieder auf.  
„Bleibt hier und rührt euch nicht!"  
Er lässt die beiden fallen und läuft ein paar Meter weiter.  
„Kakashi-", ruft Rin, doch er führt bereits die notwendigen Fingerzeichen für ein Jutsu aus, das ihr und Pakkun zur Tarnung dienen soll - Rins Stimme wird von einer dünnen Felswand erstickt, die sie und Pakkun wie ein aus dem Waldboden herausragender Felsbrocken umschließt. Kakashi schenkt seinem Werk nur einen flüchtigen Blick und läuft weiter. Er schiebt sein Stirnband nach oben und dreht den Kopf wild hin und her, weil sein Sharingan im Gegensatz zum Byakugan nicht über den Luxus einer 360°-Sicht verfügt.  
_Da._ Circa 300 Meter hinter ihm befinden sich vier Chakraquellen, zwei vom Typ Wasser, eine vom Typ Feuer und eine von Typ Erde. Die Chakraquellen verschwinden und haben die Distanz einen Wimpernschlag später um drei Viertel verringert; sie sind jetzt dem Versteck von Rin und Pakkun gefährlich nahe. Kakashi wirft ein Kunai, an dem ein Kibakufuda befestigt ist, in ihre Richtung; das Siegel explodiert, sobald das Kunai auf einen Baum trifft.  
Der Angriff trifft keinen seiner Gegner, hat jedoch den erwünschten Effekt, dass die feindlichen Shinobi auf ihn aufmerksam werden und ihn verfolgen. Die beiden Wasserchakren tauchen rechts und links von ihm auf, doch Kakashi kann seine Gegner nicht sehen, obwohl sein Sharingan ihre Chakren deutlich enthüllt.  
_Sie benutzen ein Jutsu, das sie unsichtbar macht. Und ihren Geruch schirmen sie offensichtlich auch ab, ansonsten hätte Pakkun sie längst bemerkt._  
Die beiden Gegner schießen Wasserjutsus auf ihn ab; Kakashi widersteht dem Reflex, den Angriffen auszuweichen, als er dank des Sharingans begreift, dass sie keinen Schaden anrichten und nur dazu dienen sollen, ihn zu fesseln. Der Angriff von rechts trifft ihn zuerst; ein Wasserstrahl schlingt sich um seine Beine, die Schlinge zieht sich wie bei einem Lasso zu. Kakashi täuscht ein linkisches Ausweichmanöver vor und gerät ins Stolpern. Dann trifft ihn der linke Angriff, das Wasser umschlingt seinen Oberkörper und seine Oberarme.  
_Euer erster Fehler: Wasser leitet Elektrizität._  
_Euer zweiter Fehler: Ich habe immer noch meine Hände frei._  
Kakashi formt die nötigen Fingerzeichen für das _Chidori_; der Blitzstrahl wird durch das Wasser an seine Gegner weitergeleitet und trifft sie beide gleichzeitig. Das Wasser löst sich auf, ihr Tarnungsjutsu ebenfalls, und Kakashi sieht zwei Körper rechts und links von sich leblos zu Boden fallen.  
_Zwei tot. Fehlen noch zwei._  
Ein neuer Hagel aus Kunai und Senbon. Kakashi entgeht den Angriffen mit einigen gezielten Ausweichmanövern.  
Ein Kunai bohrt sich dicht neben ihm in die Rinde einer Kiefer. Ein Kunai mit einem Kibakufuda. Kakashi springt zur Seite als das Siegel am Kunai in die Luft geht; die Druckwelle der Explosion schleudert ihn wie ein Blatt im Wind nach vorn – direkt auf seinen Angreifer zu.  
Den Angreifer, der immer noch unsichtbar ist. Der immer noch glaubt, dass Kakashi nicht weiß, wo er ist und sich daher in Sicherheit wiegt. Kakashi kann die Umrisse seines Körpers nicht sehen, aber sein Chakra sehr wohl, und das ist alles, was er braucht. Kakashi zieht ein Kunai, verlängert die Reichweite seiner Klinge mit _Chidori Eisō_ und schwingt es.  
Ein leises Gurgeln ertönt, als die Klinge die Kehle seines Gegners aufschlitzt. Zuerst sieht Kakashi nur das Blut, das scheinbar grundlos in der Luft verspritzt wird. Dann löst sich das Tarnungsjutsu seines Gegners auf, und sein Körper wird wie schon bei den anderen beiden zuvor sichtbar. Kakashi hat keine Möglichkeit auszuweichen, er prallt durch den Druck der Explosion gegen seinen toten Gegner und nutzt die Wucht des Aufpralls, um ihn beiseite zu stoßen. Kakashi rappelt sich hoch, ohne dem frischen Blut auf seiner Kleidung Beachtung zu schenken.  
_Drei tot. Fehlt noch einer. Aber wo ist er?_  
Kakashis Augen weiten sich vor Schreck, als sein Sharingan die letzte feindliche Chakraquelle ausmacht. Der letzte Gegner hat das Versteck von Rin und Pakkun entdeckt und aufgebrochen. Er macht sich nicht länger die Mühe, sein Tarnungsjutsu aufrecht zu erhalten, offenbar hat er begriffen, dass es ihm bei Kakashi nichts nützen wird. Stattdessen hält er Rin wie einen Schutzschild vor sich und presst ihr ein Kunai an den Hals. Pakkun liegt bewusstlos – zum Glück nur bewusstlos – daneben.  
„Beweg dich nicht! Eine falsche Bewegung und sie ist tot!", ruft der feindliche Shinobi, und Kakashi bemerkt erst in diesem Moment, dass er kaum älter ist als er selbst und Rin.  
Das Kunai in Kakashis Hand zittert. Er starrt in Rins große aufgerissene Augen und sieht Obito, Obito in den letzten Sekunden vor seinem Tod-  
Ein entsetztes Keuchen und der letzte Gegner fällt seitlich zu Boden. Rins Körper löst sich mit einem leisen Puffen in Rauch auf – _Es war nur ein Kagebunshin?_ – und gibt den Blick auf die echte Rin frei, die hinter ihrem Gegner stand. „Hab sein Herz zum Stillstand gebracht", murmelt sie leise, und dann fällt sie ebenfalls um.  
„Rin!" Kakashi läuft auf wackeligen Beinen auf sie zu, der Schock sitzt ihm noch immer in den Knochen. Er zieht sie ein Stück von der Leiche fort. „Was ist los mit dir?"  
Rin deutet stumm auf ihren Fußknöchel. Kakashi versteht zuerst nicht, was sie meint, dann bemerkt er eine winzige Einstichstelle, die kaum blutet. Von einem Senbon. Offenbar vergiftet. _Wann ist das passiert?_  
Rin versucht, die Wunde zu heilen, doch das Gift stellt irgendetwas mit ihrem Chakra an, es ist ganz schwach und aufgewühlt. „Kakashi", murmelt Rin. „In meiner Tasche … Gegengift. Hilft … vielleicht." Er reißt ihre Tasche auf und zerrt mit zitternden Fingern Verbandzeug und Kunais heraus. Nach einigen panischen Sekunden findet er endlich eine Spritze, die mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt ist. „Die?"  
„Hm", antwortet Rin nur. Kakashi legt die Spritze an und jagt ihr das Mittel unsanft in den Unterarm.  
„Kakashi", murmelt Rin noch einmal. Ihre Augen sind ganz glasig, ihr Gesicht furchtbar blass, die violetten Male auf ihren Wangen treten überdeutlich hervor. Und sie lächelt.  
_Warum lächelst du jetzt, Rin?_  
„Ich …", flüstert sie leise, doch sie schafft es nicht, den Satz zu vollenden; der Tod frisst ihr die Worte von den Lippen. Ihre Augen werden plötzlich ganz starr und dunkel.  
Kakashi starrt sie an. Versucht, ihren Puls zu fühlen. Legt eine Hand auf ihr Herz.  
Ihr. Herz. Schlägt. Nicht. Mehr.  
„Nein! Rin! Nein!" Er greift nach ihren Schultern und seine Hände zittern so sehr, dass ihr Körper davon durchgeschüttelt wird, und für einen kurzen Moment glaubt er, sie bewegt sich wieder, und als ihm klar wird, dass es nicht so ist, ist sein Entsetzen nur umso größer.  
Er versucht, sie zu beatmen und ihr Herz mit der Herz-Druck-Massage wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen, aber es nützt nichts, eine ihrer Rippen bricht-  
„Atme, Rin! Verdammt! Atme! Atme!"  
_Atme, denn ich weiß selbst nicht mehr, wie es geht._  
Und er zerrt die Schriftrolle aus seinem Rucksack, diese elendige Schriftrolle, die Schuld daran ist, dass sie heute hier waren, und er schreit und schreit und schreit und stellt sich vor, die Schriftrolle zu zerreißen, in tausend kleine Fetzen, bis sie genauso unbedeutend ist wie sein eigenes unnützes Leben.

xXx

**# 7 „Glück" **

_In der Akademie lehren sie uns die Faktoren, die im Falle eines Angriffs entscheidend für das Überleben eines Shinobi sind:  
Ein gutes Reaktionsvermögen.  
Selbstdisziplin.  
Analytische Fähigkeiten.  
Stärke.  
Schnelligkeit.  
Teamarbeit.  
Aber es gibt einen Aspekt, der dabei nicht berücksichtigt wird, nämlich das Glück.  
Vermutlich geschieht dies absichtlich, denn welchen Sinn hätte es, eine Gruppe junger Shinobi auf eine Macht aufmerksam zu machen, auf die sie unmöglich Einfluss ausüben können? In Zeiten wie diesen hat Niemand Interesse daran, unnötige Ängste in den Köpfen der Truppen zu säen.  
Dennoch ist es eine Tatsache, die einmal ausgesprochen werden muss: Glück ist für das Überleben genauso entscheidend wie die oben genannten Faktoren, vielleicht sogar noch entscheidender.  
Selbstverständlich können ein gutes Training und die Erweiterung der eigenen Fähigkeiten die Überlebenschancen eines Shinobi enorm erhöhen. Das ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass unser Leben durch Zufälle bestimmt wird, und dass jeder Shinobi, ganz gleich wie stark, schnell, geschickt und intelligent er ist und wie gut er mit seinem Team zusammenarbeitet, auch einmal Pech haben kann. Das kann sich beispielsweise darin äußern, dass er auf einen Gegner trifft, der ausgerechnet ein Element beherrscht, das seinem eigenen überlegen ist. Oder darin, dass er in einem für seine Fähigkeiten ungünstigen Terrain kämpfen muss.  
Rein statistisch gesehen muss Jeder irgendwann einmal Pech haben.  
Und dieses Pech kann tödlich sein.  
Das ist eine bittere Wahrheit, die sich jeder Shinobi vor Antritt einer Mission vor Augen führen sollte._

- Auszug aus Hatake Sakumos Tagebuch

xXx

**# 8 „Irgendwie" **

„Natürlich habe ich die Schriftrolle nicht zerstört." Ein bitteres Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Züge, verborgen unter der Maske, die er nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht abgelegt hat. „Wahrscheinlich wäre es wegen des Siegels sowieso nicht möglich gewesen, aber selbst wenn … Ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu überwinden. Ich habe die Schriftrolle wieder eingesteckt, mir Rins Leichnam über die Schultern gelegt und bin so den ganzen Weg zum vorgegebenen Treffpunkt gelaufen. Wie ich es geschafft habe, diesen Weg zu bewältigen, weiß ich nicht mehr, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Ich erinnere mich an Rins Tod und verschwommen an die Minuten danach, und das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere, ist meine Ankunft am Treffpunkt. Die Zeit dazwischen ist einfach weg. Die Ärzte meinten, es wären Nachwirkungen meines Schocks, und wahrscheinlich haben sie Recht. Jedenfalls lag ich hinterher zwei Tage lang im Krankenlager, dann wurde mir auch schon die nächste Mission zugeteilt und ich habe sie ausgeführt. Ganz der vorbildliche, gewissenhafte Shinobi."  
Kakashi starrt auf den Gedenkstein und die Namen seiner ehemaligen Teammitglieder, die dort in einigem Abstand zueinander eingemeißelt sind. Zwei winzig kleine Namen unter tausend anderen, als Andenken und Mahnmal für die Nachwelt zurückgelassen. Etliche Zentimeter tiefer steht der Name _Gekko Hayate_ und, nur wenige Zentimeter tiefer und noch ganz frisch, der Name _Sarutobi Hiruzen_.  
„Hast du dich hinterher über den Inhalt dieser Schriftrolle erkundigt?", fragt Yugao, die mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm steht.  
Kakashi verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und reibt sich mit den Händen über die Oberarme, um sich zu wärmen. _Kami, der Regen ist heftig. Und kalt_. Wenn er noch länger hier stehen bleibt, wird er sich zweifellos eine Erkältung einfangen. Und die Beerdigung des Sandaime versäumen.  
„Nein."  
Yugao hebt eine Augenbraue und sieht ihn fragend an. Kakashi seufzt. „Es ist mir nicht mehr wichtig. Nicht wirklich. Entscheidend ist, dass Rin tot ist und dass ich niemals erfahren werde, was sie mir in den letzten Sekunden vor ihrem Tod sagen wollte."  
„Weißt du, was Hayates letzte Worte an mich waren?", fragt Yugao. Die Frage ist rein rhetorisch, deshalb antwortet Kakashi nicht und wartet einfach ab, bis sie weiterspricht. „Er hat gesagt: _Vergiss nicht, die Blumen zu gießen_."  
Kakashi gibt ein leises, undefinierbares Geräusch von sich. „Das ist-"  
„-vollkommen banal", sagt Yugao mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Die letzten Worte eines Menschen sind gar nicht so wichtig, wie viele Leute glauben, Kakashi. Entscheidend ist doch, welchen Gesamteindruck ein Mensch bei dir hinterlassen hat. Und ich glaube, dass du insgeheim längst weißt, was Rin dir sagen wollte. Ist es nicht so?"  
Kakashi antwortet nicht und sie bedrängt ihn nicht weiter.  
Der Regen drischt unerbittlich auf sie ein und taucht die Welt in Grau, passend zu ihren Gedanken.  
„Wird es irgendwann einfacher?", fragt Yugao nach einer Weile.  
„Einfacher?" Kakashi lässt das Wort über seine Zunge rollen als wäre es ein Fremdwort, das er erst kosten muss.  
„Nein. Niemals."  
„Yugao scheint unter seiner Antwort einzuknicken, doch dieser Eindruck währt nur eine Sekunde lang, im nächsten Moment steht sie wieder aufrecht und stolz da. „Wir müssen trotzdem weitermachen", murmelt Kakashi, mehr an sich selbst als an Yugao gerichtet. „Damit die Opfer, die unsere Freunde und Geliebten gebracht haben, nicht umsonst waren. Irgendwie."  
„Irgendwie", wiederholt Yugao, den Blick starr auf den Gedenkstein gerichtet, als würde sie dort etwas sehen, das ihm verborgen ist.  
Kakashi denkt an seine Schützlinge Sasuke, Naruto und Sakura, und daran wie erschreckend ähnlich sie seinem ehemaligen Team in manchen Dingen sind.  
_Ich kann nichts mehr für Rin und Obito tun, aber für diese drei Kinder … kann ich etwas tun. Ich muss verhindern, dass sich die Geschichte wiederholt._  
_Irgendwie._


End file.
